


Heaven

by Manga_Otaku121344



Series: BokuAka Works Inspired by Songs [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based off a true story, fluff for fluff sake, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_Otaku121344/pseuds/Manga_Otaku121344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby, you're all that I want when you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe we're in heaven"</p><p>Fluffy BokuAka drabble set in southern United States in the late 1950s/early 1960s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makichansenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/gifts).



> Okay, wow. Who thought I would never update anything ever again? *raises hands* This gal! No matter what "logic" tells you never take six straight semesters of college :'D
> 
> maki_chan_senpai, thank you for requesting this and I'm so sorry it took forever for me to write. I hope it is to your liking. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> For this story there are a few things we're going to pretend are real:  
> 1\. gay marriage is legal and accepted in the 1950s  
> 2\. Akaashi has freckles
> 
> Don't question it. 
> 
> Please enjoy~

**Heaven**

 

**1958 in southern United States in a rural town’s high school.**

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey there Kitten” Kuroo purred as he leaned up against the locker beside a small boy with chin length bleached hair. School had ended about thirty minutes ago but Kenma stayed late to help tutor some of the freshman.

“Hello Testurou” Kenma spoke quietly.

Kuroo’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Ah! So you know my name.”

Kenma bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes. “Of course I know your name. You’re vice-captain of the volleyball team; everyone knows who you are. Shouldn’t you be at practice?” He glanced up at the taller male who had a slight blush that matched Kenma’s.

“O-oh, um, well I was wondering if you’d like to go to the malt shop with me tomorrow after the game. What do you say?”

“I don’t know…” Kenma’s blush intensified and he adverted his gaze.

“Would it make you feel better if you brought a friend? We can make it a double date.” It only took a slight nod from the shorter male for Kuroo to get his answer. “Really?! That’s great! I’ll meet you at there at seven. See you then kitten!” he ran off to leave Kenma wondering if he was dreaming or not.

However, he wasn’t glued to the floor for long before he was quickly headed to the home of his best friend. He knocked on the door and practically tackled his friend to the floor.

“K-Kenma? What’s wrong?”

“Tetsurou Kuroo asked me out on a date!”

“W-what? Really? That wonderful!”

“I can’t go! I can’t do it alone! Please go with me Keiji.”

Akaashi bit his bottom lip. “Wouldn’t that be a bit weird though? I would be a third wheel.” Kenma shook his head but still had his face hidden.

“Testurou said it would be a double date and he would bring someone for you.”

“Well… I don’t know…” He looked down at Kenma who was looking up at him with large pleading eyes. Akaashi sighed. “Fine. Just this once.”

Kenma let out a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. “It’s going to be tomorrow after the volleyball game.”

Akaashi replied silently with a nodded and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

 

* * *

Akaashi and Kenma sat at the malt shop at a booth. It was 7:10 and no sign of Kuroo or his friend.

“Maybe he’s not coming” Kenma mumbled quietly.

“No” Akaashi reassured. “He wouldn’t stand you up. He’s probably having a hard time finding someone to want to go on a date with me.”

Kenma frowned and pinched Akaashi’s side. “Don’t say that. You know it’s not true.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You know no one likes someone covered in freckles and I’m so plain, I don’t have any pretty clothes like you do” he mumbled quietly. Kenma was going to retort but was cut off.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Echoed through the small malt shop. Not long after that Kuroo and his friend slid into the seats across from Kenma and Akaashi.

“Sorry we’re late. This stupid owl had to primp and fix his hair” Kuroo said to the two younger males but his eyes were fixated on Kenma.

“I-it’s fine. We weren’t waiting long” Kenma squeaked out with a blush, not used to having attention on him of someone so well-known but he couldn’t look away either.

Akaashi was fidgeting and not being able to meet the owl-ish gaze of the boy that sat across from him. It was Koutarou Bokuto for God’s sake; captain of the volleyball team, high grade in the school, most popular male student who could get any date he wanted. He probably wouldn’t be caught dead with someone like Akaashi.

“Hey” Bokuto said causing Akaashi to finally look up and meet his gaze. He grinned widely. “So… did you swallow a dollar and break out in pennies?”

 

* * *

For whatever reason fate had Bokuto and Akaashi meet. It started off a bit rough and had Bokuto doing a lot of apologizing but he finally got Akaashi to go on a second date with them. That second date turned into a third, then fourth, and so on until they were inseparable.

It was the summer after Bokuto graduated and the summer before Akaashi’s final year in high school. Bokuto had gone with his father to work in the fields and wouldn’t be back until harvesting time was over.

“Keiji!” he heard his mother called. “You have a letter from Koutarou!” It didn’t take Akaashi long to run from his room to the kitchen where his mother was taking off her shoes from a long day of standing at the factory.

“Thank you, mama” he placed a kiss on her cheek and plucked the letter out of her hands before quickly returning to his room.

He hastily tore into the envelope. Sure enough inside laid a letter written to Akaashi in Bokuto’s messy hand writing. It read:

_ Dear Keiji, _

__ __ _ It’s really hard being out here. The work is really hard but being away from you for so long is the hardest. I miss you so much. But don’t worry, I won’t slack off. God, Keiji, I love you so much. You mean the whole world to me. I’ll work extra hard just for you. ‘Cause when I get back I’ll have enough money saved up and I will marry you. I never want to be away from you like this again. I love you so much. _

_ Love, _

_ Koutarou _

Akaashi read the letter several times the course of that summer; by the time school was to start he had it memorized.

 

* * *

The school year passed in a blur and before he knew it was a week after he graduated, but more importantly, it was his wedding day. He was eighteen and Bokuto was nineteen. The ceremony was small and simple, just friends and family in the church down the street. A weekend trip to the city two hours away was their honeymoon but it was perfect for both of them.

When they returned Bokuto moved in with Akaashi and his mother until they could save up enough for a house of their own.

Their lives were just begging. Bokuto managed to land him a job with NASA doing maintenance and Akaashi got a job in the factory his mother worked at sewing zippers on dresses.

Every morning started with Bokuto waking at four in the morning so he could be ready by the time their neighbor headed to the city and drop him off at work by seven. Akaashi didn’t have to rise until five but he would always get up the same time as Bokuto to give him a kiss and see him off.

It was late when Bokuto returned home from volunteering for over time. He flopped on the bed where Akaashi was reading and place his head in his husband’s lap.

“Tired?” Akaashi asked although he knew the answering without Bokuto’s hum in response. He kissed his forehead before he began running his fingers through the white and black strands of hair.

Bokuto was slowly being lulled to sleep by Akaashi’s fingers until he noticed something. His fingers…they weren’t quite right. They were…bulkier? He opened his eyes and sat up.

“Keiji…. Let me see your fingers” he said evenly as he looked at Akaashi avoiding his gaze.

“Alright” the younger male produced his left hand for inspection.

“Keiji. The other hand.”

Akaashi sighed softly and removed his right hand from where he had shoved it under the blanket in an attempt to hide it.

“Oh, Keiji” Bokuto said with a sad look in his eyes. He took cradled Akaashi’s small hand in his two large ones. Three of his fingers, the pointer, middle, and ring finger, were bandaged and blood stains could be seen through the bandages.

“I guess sewing isn’t really made for me” he said with a soft smile. Bokuto frowned and light kissed Akaashi’s finger tips.

“You shouldn’t have to do this. I-“

“You shouldn’t have to work for seventeen hours and come home exhausted but that’s how it is.” Akaashi cut him off and gave him a pointed look.

Bokuto sighed and cupped Akaashi’s face. “Just a little longer. We’re almost there. We just need to survive for a little longer.”

Akaashi leaned into his touch. “I know. We will get there soon.”

 

* * *

Akaashi only had to worry about sewing his fingers for another year. They finally saved up a thousand dollars to put a down payment on a house. A nice new home in the city closer to Bokuto’s job. They even inherited a car from Bokuto’s father. Akaashi even managed to leave the factory and get a job at a bank near their new house in the city. Everything was going perfect.

 

* * *

It was moving day. All they could carry is what they could fit in their small car since they couldn’t afford a moving truck. The furniture they did have they sold to start a new furniture fund for the new house, their home.

Friends and family donated old dishes, pots, and pans so they weren’t without absolutely nothing, they could at least eat off plates. Everything was unpacked in the small house. And they laid in their bedroom on their makeshift bed made of piled up blankets and pillows.

Bokuto held Akaashi close in his arms as the two stared at the ceiling.

“What is it?” Bokuto asked with a smile after hearing Akaashi giggle.

“If right after Kenma asked me to go on that double date with him someone had told me that this is where I would end up five years later I would have seriously thought they were insane.”

Bokuto laughed. “If someone had told me I would have met you when Kuroo asked me to go with him I wouldn’t have bothered wasting time fixing my hair. I would have run to that malt shop and asked you to marry me right then and there.” Akaashi giggled and lightly hit his chest which earned another laugh from Bokuto.

“It’s not much but it’s our heaven, isn’t it?” Akaashi asked softly.

“Yeah,” he answered with a yawn. “It is heaven.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my grandparent’s early life. A few things are different like it was basketball instead of volleyball, my grandmother worked as a hairdresser not in a factory, and the letter was longer but it still said the same things. 
> 
> I've always wanted to write a fic based off their story and I felt this would be the perfect opportunity. I hope you thought so too. Thank you for reading.


End file.
